Never Mix Business With Pleasure
by HelenItsme
Summary: “How is Brooke Davis tonight?” She should have known he would be here. He was the club’s owner after all. Without so much as a stutter in her words or a blink of her eyes she stated, “problems with men, problems with money. You could help me with both?" B


**Title**: Never Mix Business With Pleasure  
**Author**: Helen (H*elen or HelenItsme)  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: "And how is Brooke Davis tonight?" She should have known he would be here. He was the nightclub's proprietor after all. Without so much as a stutter in her words or a blink of her eyes she stated, "problems with men, problems with money. You could help me with both?"**  
Spoilers**: This story is based on episode eleven from season 6, so if you haven't seen that one yet and don't want to, I suggest don't read this story.  
**Authors Note**: this one shot isn't beta'd, so all spelling and grammatical errors are mine. Pay close attention to the date and time I put above every scene, it's very important.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill, nor do I own the lines I'll be using from episode 6x11.

**---**

**January 4, 1947. 11:13 PM.**

Brooklyn Davis looked like a million dollars tonight and she knew it. Her long red dress was like a second skin on her, showing all the beautiful curves that made everyone stare. Especially the men of course, who were watching her with lustful eyes, staring at her in a way that made most women turn away uncomfortable. But not Brooke, she loved the attention.

At least, that was before she got her heart broken by one Lucas Scott.

It sounded cliché, and in a way it was really. The seductive vixen meets a silent and serious man. They flirt and dance and drink. A hook up follows next, followed by another. And another, and _another_. She finds herself wanting more, but is scared to let her guard down. He finds himself wanting more, but is afraid his business will suffer because he only wants to spend his time with her.

Still, their hearts won and they lived the happy fairytale for a short period of time.

But not anymore, because now they got their hearts broken, both for different reasons though. And it didn't matter that it happened a long time ago, because Brooke was still scarred and hurt and heavyhearted.

Of course, she could mask her pain with that playful, seductive grin of hers. Letting everyone believe she was over Lucas Scott and that she was now an independent woman who even managed to start her own clothing line. Not many women could say the same while living in the 1940's.

So at this moment, Brooke found herself in Karen's Café, sitting on a stool near the bar with a glass of the finest champagne in her right hand.

"And how is Brooke Davis tonight?"

She should have known he would be here. He was the nightclub's proprietor after all. Without so much as a stutter in her words or a blink of her eyes she stated, "problems with men, problems with money. You could help me with both?"

It came out as a flirting question, something she was incredibly good at. But he knew her and her flirting ways, and he also knew it was just a cover up.

He decided to ignore the comment and laughed. "Nice dress."

"Do you like it? I made it myself." Her genuine smile made his heart melt a little. Those dimples always had an impact on him.

"I always knew you had it in you. You're going to make a fabulous fashion designer Brooke, I can already tell you're going to change the world someday."

"Thanks Luke." Getting lost in his eyes she shook her head quickly. "Now how about my problems?"

"You know I never mix business with pleasure."

Softly she placed her drink on the bar. "Well, how about just pleasure then?"

He pretended to consider it as they both laughed next. "I've got Karen's Café now, she's all the lady I need."

She pouted her lipstick red lips and with all his might he struggled not to touch them. Looking at her _still_ made him wanting more. But he had to think about his heart.

"I'm sorry Brooke, if you'll excuse me."

Before she could say something he was long gone.

"You'll be back." She whispered.

* * *

**January 5, 1947. 01:53 AM. **

It was cold outside as Brooke breathed in the dark air. The night had been fun, that was until Dan Scott had grabbed her by the arm and insisted on getting his money back. In the back of her head she had known it was a bad idea to make a deal with the devil.

Carefully she placed her jacket over her now bruised shoulder and let out a yawn.

"You know it's not very lady like to stare at me with your mouth wide open."

She rolled her eyes. "I was just yawning. It was a long night and very tiring for me."

"I bet."

Dismissing his words, she placed her hand on his chest. "So, this is your last chance."

"My last chance of what?"

"Of helping me with my problems." She raised her eyebrow and a small smile was playing on her lips.

He laughed. "Goodnight Brooke."

For the second time that night she pouted, crossing her arms as she did so. Soon though her smile was returned, dimples full showing.

He hesitated a little before questioning, "Hey Brooke?"

"Hmm?"

"Those were nice days we had."

She nodded. "Sure they were. I'm sorry I had to break your heart."

He looked away painfully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean… It was a joke."

"Yeah."

Silence, then she muttered: "it's not like you didn't break mine."

"I'm sorry?"

The brunette waved her hand, dismissing her answer. "Not important."

Not wanting to push her, he changed the subject. "I saw you talking to Dan earlier. You walked away looking kind of upset."

"Oh, that. Yeah, that was nothing." When she saw him staring her down she added, "Really, it's nothing. He's just… Let's put it this way: I'm not immensely fond of him."

He clenched his jaw. "Me neither."

The second silence was beginning to get awkward and Brooke tried to look at anything but him. He didn't look at anything _but_ her.

When their eyes finally locked she whispered, "I have to go. Tomorrow I have a big day ahead of me and I don't want to go to bed too late."

"It's already two 'o clock in the morning." He said, raising his eyebrow at her.

She smiled. "I know, that's why I'm leaving right now. A girl needs her beauty sleep."

With a slight pause in her step, she walked up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Lucas."

She walked away as he watched her with a pained expression on his face. "Night, Pretty Girl."

* * *

**January 5, 1947. 02:19 AM.**

She could kill herself for thinking this was a good idea. She shouldn't have gone to his house. Why didn't she just take a taxi? Her feet were killing her, her whole body felt numb and on top of that, Peyton Sawyer was standing in front of _his_ door.

He stood there, still in his tuxedo, watching Peyton with a look on his face that Brooke couldn't quite place. When his eyes darted into the darkness, Brooke quickly found a spot to hide behind a big old tree. She didn't want them to see her, nor did she want to hear what Peyton had to say.

Unfortunate for her, her spot was right next to his door and her ears were working just fine.

"Shut up and just do it." She heard Peyton say.

"Do what?"

And then, just as Brooke decided to take a quick peak, Peyton's lips were on his. Brooke's stomach turned, suddenly feeling the urge to throw up. How could she ever think that somehow he would find his way back to her? People that were meant to be together would always find their way in the end, right?

Well, not if was up to Lucas freaking Scott.

Without looking back, Brooke walked away feeling heartbroken and cold. Lucky for her, the anger that was building inside of her kept her warm.

She knew just what to do.

* * *

**January 5, 1947. 03:49 PM.**

"Did you managed to find the money you owe me?"

Dan Scott was a pig. An evil, little pig. But he was rich, and he knew his business. Most of all, he cared for Peyton. Almost in a way that was a little _too_ friendly.

"Not exactly, but I have something much more valuable."

"What do you have that I can possibly want?"

She smirked. "Information, about your gorgeous and perfect Peyton."

He looked up from his plate, suddenly a lot more interested. "What kind of information?"

"Forgive my dent and I'll tell you."

An evil grin covered his face as he took a bite from his food. Brooke fought the urge the gag as she watched him. "No, you tell me and I'll consider it." He said while licking some juice off of his lips. "Besides you owe me money, you don't really have a choice, Pretty Girl."

Brooke blinked and swallowed. "What if I told you that your precious Peyton was sweet on Lucas Scott? And that I saw them together last night?"

"I drove Peyton home last night, so what you're implying is impossible. And besides we, meaning Peyton and I, discussed this. She knows better than getting involved with him." He spoke with such venom it scared her.

She shrugged her shoulders uninterested. "Well, I saw it with my own eyes. It was late, like two 'o clock in the morning. And I don't think she heard you, unless you told her it's ok to kiss him."

"You're lying. You're just a jealous, manipulative liar!" He barked as he stood up and pointed his index finger at her.

"I'm not jealous. What Lucas and I had is long over. So believe whatever you want."

"I know better than to believe a gold digger woman like you. The only thing you're good at is making innocent men fall in love with you, making sure they give you all the diamonds and money and fame you need and then you crush their poor little hearts."

Brooke sniggered. "Sounds like you know what you're talking about."

"I _always_ know what I'm talking about. Now get her out of here! She's wasting my valuable time."

She smiled as she got dragged away by two bodyguards. She got the exact reaction from him that she had wanted.

It was all part of her plan.

* * *

**January 6, 1947. 12:31 PM.**

This all got way out of hand. This wasn't what she wanted. This wasn't part of her plan. Never did she imagine holding a gun, let alone pointing it at her worst enemy. Never did she imagine that she would fall to the floor, grabbing her stomach that suddenly ached.

She noticed that it was getting harder to breathe. The cold, dark air that did go into her lungs hurt, like swallowing ice water. Her eyelids were heavy, it took all of her strength to keep them open. Maybe if she just shut them…

"_No Brooke! Keep your eyes open! Please, Brooke." _

The voice sounded distant, like a million miles away. But still, it was the desperation in the voice that made her listen. Or maybe it was because the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

She then thought she heard crying. And screaming and yelling and all sorts of other sounds that she couldn't quite place. What was going on? Just minutes ago she had pointed a gun at Dan Scott, and now she was feeling like she couldn't move. Her thoughts started to blur, her mind was wandering off to another place.

"_Stay with me Brooke."_

The crying had turned into sobbing now, and she still had no idea who was talking to her or where she was.

"_I love you."_

Her eyes shot wide open and at this point she recognized the voice from anywhere. Looking at the man she'd loved the most, she whispered back, "_I love you too_."

She closed her eyes and smiled.

Everything was alright now.

* * *

**January 6, 1947. 11:58 PM**

"Well well well, look who it is. Lucas Scott along with my lovely Peyton Sawyer."

"She isn't yours, Dan." Lucas gritted as he saw Dan stepping out of the car. The girl next to him took a step back so that she was now standing behind him.

"Hmm, maybe not. But she sure as hell isn't yours either."

"I never said that."

Dan slowly walked towards them, that famous grin of him still in place. Lucas and Peyton did the opposite and took a few steps back, not wanting the evil man to come too close.

"Of course you didn't, but your actions betray you, little man. You knew it wouldn't be wise to kiss Peyton. Still, you had no trouble doing it."

Lucas narrowed his eyes on him as Peyton let out a gasp. "Who told you that?"

"That doesn't matter because sadly for you, I don't have time to play games." Without so much of a second he'd grabbed a gun out of his jacket, pointing it directly at the two in front of them.

Peyton let out a shriek and on instinct, Lucas grabbed her by the waist and pulled her behind his back to protect her.

Dan laughed at the situation. "Look at you, protecting my girl. Well, you don't have to worry, I'm not going to kill either single one of you." He turned his head around and glanced at the car. "Someone else is."

And all his fears came true when Lucas saw Brooke Davis stepping out of the vehicle. She wore another red dress he noticed, but the normally bouncy and energetic brunette didn't look quite so cheery now. Not that he'd expected her to.

"Isn't this fun?" Dan chuckled. "Ok miss Davis, finish your job and your dent is clear."

Carefully, Brooke took the gun from Dan and pointed it at Lucas. "Sorry Luke."

He threw his hands in the air and whispered, "Brooke, you don't have to do this. I can give you the money he wants. Please, it's not worth it."

"Yes it is, I should have done this a long time ago."

One step forward.

"No! If this is about Peyton, you're wrong. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! Then I pushed her away and told her I didn't want her! Right Peyton? Tell her the truth."

But Peyton's lips didn't move, her attention fixed to the ground.

Another step forward.

"She's just scared to death right now, but please believe me Brooke I'm telling the truth." Lucas cried in desperation. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Like you wouldn't break my heart? Huh? You told me that we were meant to be together, and that you would do anything for me. Of course stupid Brooke falls for it like she does every single time!"

"You're not stupid Brooke." The blond whispered.

"No? I believed you when you told me that you would choose business over me. So I let you in with all my heart and look where it got me! I'm nothing but a broken girl who got her heart broken because 'business was doing poorly'."

Lucas stared at her. "That wasn't the reason we broke up and you know it."

"That's not true! It was _exactly_ the reason why you thought we couldn't be together."

"It was my mom's Café! What was I supposed to do? I told you that as soon as I got it fixed we could be together again! But you had too much pride and didn't want to wait for me."

"Don't put the blame on me here, Lucas. There's only one person who's to blame in this, you and I both know that. And he has to die."

"Brooke, please. Don't."

The brunette still aimed the gun towards Lucas, but her lip was quivering. "Like I said, I should have done this a long time ago."

And with that she turned around, aiming the gun and none other than Dan Scott. One second later she fired.

Only nothing happened, the gun wasn't loaded.

"Yeah, I thought so. You've made a mistake Brooke Davis. A big mistake."

Lucas scream could be heard when Dan grabbed another gun and fired it. Then there was blood everywhere, and as Lucas ran towards the woman of his dreams, he knew it was too late.

"What have you done!" He screamed in rage. "No Brooke! Keep your eyes open! Please, Brooke."

Peyton had turned pale and looked at the man she was in love with. He was holding the other girl so tightly, tears streaming down on his face. Now she realized that with him she would never be number one. He already had a lover, and it wasn't her.

"Stay with me Brooke."

Dan watched the scene in front of him and smirked. He threw the gun away and turned on his heel, ready to get in the car and leave.

Then something happened that he hadn't foreseen. Peyton had grabbed the gun and was now standing in front of Dan, pointing it straight at him.

"This is for what you've done to them." One shot was heard as Dan fell onto the floor few seconds later. "And this is what you've done to me." A second shot, now not aimed at the stomach but at the head.

And with one last breath, Dan Scott closed his eyes and wished he'd spend his life differently.

Peyton ran towards Lucas and Brooke as she heard him saying the three words she wanted to hear the most, but they weren't directed to her.

The girl who was lying in Lucas arms opened her eyes for just a second and said, "_I love you too._"

The two of them watched as Brooke closed her eyes slowly, knowing she wouldn't open them ever again.

"She's dead Peyton, she is really gone."

Peyton started sobbing too, knowing that although the brunette didn't have a heartbeat anymore, she would always have someone else's heart that beat just for her.

**THE END.**


End file.
